marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men (TV Series)
(Series) | next = }} X-Men is the first series in ultimately what would become the Marvel Animated Universe. The series aired from October 31, 1992 to September 20, 1997. Along with Batman: The Animated Series, X-Men helped launch the numerous comic book shows that debuted during the 1990s. And, like Batman, is considered one of the most faithful to the original comic version. Background This series was the second attempt to make an animated version of the X-Men comics. The first was a half-hour special titled . Although aired numerous times between 1989 and 1992 Pryde was poorly received. X-Men is the longest-running Marvel Comics show with a total of five seasons and seventy-six episodes, the second being . The two series featured guest appearances on each other's shows regardless of the fact that the two were made by separate production studios. For their initial appearance on the entire cast was flown to Los Angeles for recording. Characters The show featured a line-up primarily of Charles Xavier, Cyclops, Beast, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee who were all popular in the comics at the time. Morph, while many believe to be original, was an adaptation of Changling who at the time was deceased and the writers thought of him as a blank slate to do with as they wished. Other X-Men that appeared but were not necessarily part of the team included Colossus, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Forge, Havok, Polaris, Cannonball, Banshee, Iceman, Archangel, Longshot, Dazzler, Sunfire, Psylocke, Cable, and Bishop. Cast Main Cast : All of the main cast reprised their voices for their appearances on . It is rumored, though unconfirmed, that Norm Spencer also voiced Corsair and Havok. Recurring Cast : Guest Cast : Story Plenty of famous comic book story lines appeared throughout the series such as the Dark Phoenix Saga, Days of Future Past, Kitty´s Fairy Tale, the Phalanx Covenant, Proteus, and the Legacy Virus. In addition numerous episodes featured references to particular comics. In the third episode the X-Men fought Magneto at a missile base, a reference to the X-Men's first battle with Magneto back in 1963 in X-Men #1. In season four Magneto created an orbiting haven for mutants which was highly influenced by several story arcs in the comics. Social Issues Like the comics, the show dealt with mature social issues such as prejudice, intolerance, isolation, and racism. Other issues that were handled in a less obvious matter were divorce, Christianity, the Holocaust, the AIDS hysteria, and even television producers itself. Even more subtle was the idea of homosexuality in the series. Cable once blasted Pyro for calling him "darling," though this may have been a simple jest. However, more obviously shapeshifting characters also raised the issue of gender identity. In various episodes Morph and Mystique would change forms and flirt with both sexes depending on their form. Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five Reception In January 2009, IGN dubbed X-Men the 13th best animated television series, the highest Marvel animated series on the list and second highest comic book series after Batman: The Animated Series. http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/13.html Newsarama ranked the series as the third greatest comic book animated series ever. They noted that the series introduced an entirely new generation to superheroes. They also cited the theme son as being catchy twenty years later. They noted the use of complicated and complex stories and adaptations of famous story arcs. They also felt Cathal J. Dodd's was the most iconic version of the character.10 Best Comic Book Animated Series of All Time at Newsarama On the Internet Movie Database it has a rating of 8.9 and 8.9 Great on TV.com. References External Links *Marvel Animation Age *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Marvel Animated Series Category:X-Men (TV Series)